<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How a Lack of Modesty Brought Down Civilization by kaychi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634996">How a Lack of Modesty Brought Down Civilization</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaychi/pseuds/kaychi'>kaychi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Badass Chi-Chi, Humor, Jealous Goku, Lemon, Smut, Tenkaichi Budokai | World Martial Arts Tournament, chi-chi's armor, crackfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:34:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaychi/pseuds/kaychi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament is finally here and Goku couldn't be more excited to catch up with his friends and do the thing he loves most: fighting. But, when a voluptuous competitor enters the tournament, what will the distraction mean for Goku?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chi-Chi &amp; Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How a Lack of Modesty Brought Down Civilization</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a total crackfic and shouldn't be taken seriously. Just for fun and inspired by this art by @Nala1588 on Twitter. </p><p>https://twitter.com/Nala1588/status/1362887629331714059?s=20<br/>https://twitter.com/Nala1588/status/1362857172380581895?s=20</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Goku! Krillin! Do you see that girl?!” Yamcha asked his friends, practically drooling.</p><p>The fellas turned their heads towards the door and were shocked to see a tiny female being surrounded by the other fighters in the room. She wore a simple blue and red cheongsam and made her way through the throngs of men throwing themselves in her path to the women’s locker room. Looking over her shoulder, she caught Goku’s gaze for a fraction of a moment before disappearing into the women’s area.</p><p>“Who is she? She looks kinda familiar,” Goku said, his eyes following her until the door was shut behind her.  </p><p>Krillin kept a close eye on her as well. “Beats me. She’s cute, right? Rumor is, there’s a girl here to fight and I bet that’s her. I think I’m gonna talk to her.”</p><p>“Why? You wanna train with her or something?” Goku asked, crossing his arms, and still trying to put his finger on her familiarity.</p><p>Krillin and Yamcha both snickered. “Yeah. Or something.”</p><p>A few minutes later, the same girl emerged from the locker room dressed in her fighting clothes that left little to the imagination. The room went silent as all eyes observed her in a violet chest plate and matching bottom that could be described as little more than underwear. Teal tights traveled midway up her thighs and were topped with neon pink boots while the look was completed with gloves in the same pink hue. Her body was perfectly curved but also, clearly, incredibly strong. Small bruises, presumably from training, were scattered along her porcelain skin.</p><p>A flood of memories rushed back to Goku when he saw her armor, as if it were just yesterday that the squatty little girl he was sent to find used his tail to climb up on Nimbus. She looked over at him and they made their way to each other as if being pulled by magnetic force.</p><p>“Is it really…” he started.</p><p>She nodded and her lip curled in a small smile at his recollection. “Hey, Son Goku. You sure grew up,” she said as casually as possible, working tirelessly not to show him how thrilled she was to see him.</p><p>“You did, too, Chi-Chi. Or should I say, <em>Pichi</em>,” he said in a foreign deep tone. “You have boobs like Master Roshi’s pichi-pichi girls.”</p><p>She rolled her eyes. “I have boobs because I <em>am</em> a girl. Those aren’t exclusive to the girls in those magazines and movies.”</p><p>Goku never really noticed boobs before. He always thought they looked like they’d get in the way. But on her? What was it that Master Roshi was always trying to do to girls? Oh right… pafu pafu. He couldn’t explain it, but Goku wanted nothing more than to bury his face in the crevice of her boobs and go full Roshi.</p><p>Suddenly, he felt all eyes on them. No, not on them. All the eyes were on her and he didn’t like that at all. “Why are you wearing that? You need to cover yourself up.” He couldn’t believe the words were coming out of his mouth. He hated wearing clothes himself. Why did he care what she was wearing?</p><p>Taken aback, Chi-Chi closed the gap between them entirely and put her finger in his face. “Excuse me? This is the customary armor for the female warriors of Fire Mountain and I’m here today to fight. If you don’t like it, you <em>don’t</em> have to look at it.”</p><p>Something burned in Goku as he looked down at the tiny warrior whose breasts bounced with her every punctuation. This girl… What was she doing to him? He’d thought about Chi-Chi many times over the years. In fact, he’s quite certain she promised him food. But right now, he was overwhelmed with a nearly uncontrollable desire to sink his teeth into every ounce of her exposed flesh. “What if I <em>want</em> to look at it?” he growled, feeling completely possessed.</p><p>His behavior made her heart race and suddenly she was wholly intimidated by him, but she’ll be damned if she lets him know that. “I can’t keep you from looking, but, unless we’re in the ring, <em>don’t</em> touch.”</p><p>He wanted to pin her against the wall and show her what he thought of her ordering him around. He’ll touch what he wants to touch. But before he could come up with a clever response, she spun on her heels and walked away.</p><p>“Good luck today, Goku. You’re gonna need it," she said looking over her shoulder at him one more time. </p><p>Now that the tension had passed, Krillin and Yamcha joined Goku, Krillin smacking him on the back of the head. “What the hell is wrong with you? You looked at her like she was a steak!” He’d never seen Goku be anything other than carefree unless he was in a fight. A few years really can change a guy. However, they were separated for some of the most formative years of a young man’s life. Who knows what all new facets of Goku’s personality he should expect today?</p><p>“Huh? What do you mean? We were just talking?” the innocence returning to Goku’s voice as he tried to shake himself out of the fog in which she left him.</p><p>“Just talking my ass. Goku, what have you been up to the last few years? Seems like the ladies really did a number on ya,” Yamcha said in a proud tone reminiscent of that of a big brother.</p><p>“What? I’ve just been training with Kami and traveling the planet. Ladies? What ladies?”</p><p>Krillin and Yamcha looked back and forth at each other before following Goku’s fixed gaze to the woman warrior across the room preparing for her preliminary fight. Neither of them wanted to explain it to him right now, but it was clear Goku was more than smitten with this chick. They needed to focus on their fights.</p><p>“You know what, buddy? Let’s go warm up,” Krillin suggested, to present his friend with a distraction.</p><p>“I am gonna fuck her later. Do you see her ass? And I’m up against her first,” one of the competitors laughed standing with his own posse as they stared at Chi-Chi.</p><p>Goku and company couldn’t help but overhear and, in a flash, Goku pinned the fighter against the wall. “What did you say?”</p><p>“Whoa! Goku! You’ll be disqualified! Save it for the match!” Krillin shouted, trying to tear Goku away from the boisterous idiot.</p><p>“Hey! Take it easy! What’s your problem?” the fighter said with his hands up knowing that if he got in a squabble he wouldn't be allowed to compete. </p><p>What the hell <em>was </em>his problem? Why did he care what that guy and Chi-Chi did later? He was well aware what fucking was, though, after being raised by Master Roshi, and he did <em>not</em> like the idea of this guy touching her like that. However, it wasn’t his decision. So, he loosened his grip and backed off.</p><p>“Fuck you, idiot,” the fighter said, walking away with his group.</p><p>“Goku, man, you got it bad. Why don’t you go outside for a bit? Get some fresh air. I’ll grab ya when the matches start,” Yamcha proposed before Goku lost it on anyone else.</p><p>Goku took a deep breath and nodded before heading outside. He absolutely had to focus. Today was about nothing more than confronting the green beast that had been lurking in the corner all day. However, Goku was finding a new beast that had to be tamed.</p><hr/><p>Chi-Chi stood in the ring, ready to face her first opponent for the day and Goku caught her in the corner of his eye from across the room while in his own match. Distracted, his weak opponent landed a punch on his jaw. Annoyed and wanting to see every moment of her fight, Goku tossed his challenger against the wall and hopped out of the ring. With every step he took closer to her match, catcalls and whistling surrounded the female fighter. She stood there unflinching at every “Hey doll!” and “Take it all off!” He admired her resolve.</p><p>“Fight!” The referee announced the start of their match.</p><p>Goku cringed when he thought again of this man’s hands on her.</p><p>Her foe was easily five times her size, a point he wanted her to be well aware of as he approached her. “I’ll go easy on ya babe. Drinks after this?” he teased running his fat finger from her navel and through her cleavage before landing on her chin.</p><p>A surge of annoyance and anger jolted through Goku at this fighter’s brazen display of mockery of another competitor, but more than that, he <em>really</em> couldn’t stand to see him touch her that way.</p><p>Chi-Chi didn’t budge. In fact, she looked up at him with a chuckle. “Drinks sound good. You’re gonna need it after this.”</p><p>Before he even knew what hit him, Chi-Chi launched the fighter over her shoulder, sending him out of the ring and onto his back right in front of Goku’s feet. The Turtle Hermit student’s heart began racing again and he had to again fight that need to pin and bite her.</p><p>The woman warrior glided over the ropes of her ring and landed next to her defeated competitor. “Hopefully, you learned a valuable lesson about touching girls,” she stated before he was taken away on a stretcher.</p><p>Goku’s eyes are fixed on her but his mind is elsewhere as he pictures himself blasting a hole through the wall and carrying her out over his shoulder to do things with her that he’d only ever seen in Roshi’s movies.</p><p>“Can I help you?” she asked snapping him out of his trance.</p><p>Goku shook the thoughts out of his head and his cheeks rouged. <em>What is wrong with me? </em>“Uh, no. But that was a great fight, well, all two seconds of it.”</p><p>Smirking, she stepped toward him. “Scared yet?” she purred.</p><p>Licking his dry lips, Goku swelled his chest as if displaying every bit of strength trapped inside his body begging to be put to use against her pussy. “Terrified.”</p><p>Suddenly, it felt as if they were the only two in the room. Realizing that she does in fact have his attention, she asked, “Can we speak outside for just a minute?”</p><p>Goku narrowed his eyes, unsure if being alone with her was the best idea but also craving <em>nothing</em> more <em>than</em> being alone wither. “Yeah, let’s do that.”</p><p>Krillin and Yamcha watched from across the room as the two headed for the doors. “I smell trouble,” Krillin asserted.</p><p>As they headed out, Chi-Chi grabbed her jacket off the hook, covered up her bare flesh and pulled her hair down out of the tight bun she wore for fighting, giving her head some relief from the tension. Once outside, she nearly looked like a different person to Goku. The sunlight hit her in a way that brought out the innocence in her eyes and rosy cheeks, and with her body covered and her hair down, his lust shifted to another new feeling. He simply thought, <em>Pretty.</em></p><p>“That’s better. Fresh air is nice. It smells like sweaty men in there,” she giggled.</p><p>“Well, I guess that does make sense,” Goku replied, awkwardly rubbing the back of his head. “What’d ya wanna talk to me about?”</p><p>Looking at him now, she can’t quite be sure. What did she want to talk to him about? Her grip fell from her jacket and her skin peeked through the opening. He looked her up and down before settling on her eyes.</p><p>“I… Um…” she began, taking one step forward.</p><p>“Yeah… I… Um…” he replied taking two. Goku leaned down and pressed his lips against hers for reasons he couldn’t explain. He just knew that his senses were craving to know how she tasted and what she felt like.</p><p>Chi-Chi responded immediately by wrapping her arms around his neck and he picked her under her ass, forcing her legs around his waist. Pressing her against the wall, he pulled her jacket off and his hands went on a journey from her neck to her waist.</p><p>“Goku,” she sighed in his ear feeling his fingertips on her skin. He liked hearing her name come out of her mouth in that tone. Listening to his instincts, his fingers ran further down before he rubbed his fingers over her center that he’d tapped with his foot six years earlier. Chi-Chi moaned in his mouth as she wondered what was happening to them. Did they have no self-control?</p><p>“So, I guess this means you plan on keeping your promise?” she asked sucking on his ear.</p><p>His hand reached into her armor bottom and his cock swelled when she leaked onto his fingers. “Promise?”</p><p>
  <em>POW!</em>
</p><p>Chi-Chi lunged over Goku after giving him a right hook he wouldn’t soon forget then took two steps forward before pinning <em>him</em> against the wall with the heel of her boot on his throat. “Don’t you EVER touch me again! You’re nothing but an arrogant asshole! I can’t believe I ever trusted you!” She sped back into the fighter’s area leaving him rubbing his cheek.</p><p>Utterly confused, he asked himself, “What just happened?”</p><hr/><p>“Yeah! We’re gonna have ourselves a show! Look at the hooters on her!” Master Roshi yelled from the sidelines, receiving a sharp glare from Goku.</p><p>Chi-Chi squared up with him in the ring, refusing to speak to him and ready, more than anything, to get this fight over with.</p><p>“Our only female competitor of the day breezed through the preliminary fights. Will she prove to be as tough a match for the previous tournament’s runner-up?” the announcer commentated.</p><p>Neither Chi-Chi or Goku were paying attention to the commentary or the crowd. There was something unresolved between them, and she planned to button it up here and now.</p><p>“Chi-Chi? What did I promise you? Why are you so upset with me?”</p><p>Taking her stance in anticipation of the fight to begin, she still ignored him.</p><p>“FIGHT!” the announcer called.</p><p>The Ox Princess immediately sped into action and Goku flew back dodging her every attack until he was distracted by her “hooters” as they were referred to by Master Roshi. Chi-Chi kicked him square in the chest and sent him flying to the edge of the ring.</p><p>“Damn, you’re pretty strong Chi-Chi,” he smirked, answering her attack with one of his own – a jab to her torso which she blocked with her knee before jabbing him in the jaw.</p><p>After minutes of exchanging blows which he matched at her level of strength, Goku found himself wanting her to hit him. She was incredibly strong for someone so small, but he’s learned with Krillin that size didn’t mean anything. Goku kicked her in the stomach before moving behind her and caught her in a dip, the way one catches their dance partner. “I wonder how much stronger you could be,” he growled looking her up and down.</p><p>Disgusted, Chi-Chi shot her leg straight up to kick him in the ear before somersaulting away. “I’m plenty strong to finish this,” she scoffed.</p><p><em>Damn. And she really believes that. I wanna keep her. Yeah, I’m gonna train her. </em>Getting an idea, Goku fired a small blast of ki at her. She darted away as fast as possible instead of blocking before popping her eyes open at him. <span class="u">That</span> she didn’t see coming. <em>Okay. No use of ki. That’s something we can work on.</em> Next, he floated up in the air to see if she would follow. She jumped and matched him for four stories before ascending gracefully back to the ground. <em>Flying. Another thing,</em> he tapped his chin as he floated in the air. <em>Okay… How about…</em> “SOLAR FLARE!” Goku shouted sending a blinding white light of ki over the arena.</p><p>“Dammit!” she shouted, losing her vision. Keeping her guard up however, she felt a presence come at her.</p><p>As he flew at her he had the most magnificent view of her breasts. <em>Fuckk meee. </em>“OW!”</p><p>Goku looked around and realized he was out of the ring, his ass on the grass. “Okay… She can fight without seeing…”</p><p>Chi-Chi stood in the middle of the ring while being declared the victor, her heart racing and flabbergasted that she managed to pull that off while Goku dusted himself off and chuckled watching her receive the praise from the audience. She bounced out of the ring and approached him with her arm extended for a handshake. “Guess luck was on my side today.”</p><p>“That wasn’t luck. I underestimated you and all of your… abilities.” Goku shook her hand politely then yanked her close. “I’d really like to train you,” he rumbled, his hot breath reaching her face.</p><p>Chi-Chi’s breath quickened as he towered over her, that same throbbing returning between her legs. “Train <em>me</em>? I just beat <em>you</em>,” she reminded him, her voice shaking slightly.</p><p>“That’s true. Maybe you can teach me a thing or two.”</p><p>“Like. What.”</p><p>Instinct possessed Goku and he yanked her arm, pulling her out of the stadium.</p><p>“Goku?! I can’t leave! I have to fight!”</p><p>“We’ll come back. NIMBUS!” he called. However, his cotton-candy looking friend didn’t arrive. “Huh? What in the…”</p><p>Chi-Chi stopped him in his tracks and cut her brown eyes up to meet his lust-clouded black ones. “Didn’t you say Nimbus would only fly those that are pure of heart…”</p><p>Goku nodded, not yet connecting the dots.</p><p>Chi-Chi wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his body close to hers, reaching up on her toes to whisper in his ear, “I’m not feeling very pure right now.”</p><p>Goku’s knees buckled as she purred and, considering the things he wants to do to her right now, he realized neither does he. “Fine. I’ll do it myself.” He hoisted her over his shoulder and flew them at lightning speed to the hotel room he and Krillin were sharing for the tournament, punching the window out to enter.</p><p>Pinning her to the wall, Goku picked up where he left off earlier with his lips and hands finding her core immediately.</p><p>“Goku!” she cried as his fingers pressed against her clit less gently this time.</p><p>“Why are you all wet? It’s warm and sticky,” he said, exploring more than intending to provide pleasure.</p><p>Whatever his motives however, she didn’t care. “That’s what happens to a girl when they want to umm…” she said rather bashfully as her eyes kept rolling in the back of her head.</p><p>“When they want to what?” he asked, nipping on her neck.</p><p>She pulled his eyes up to meet hers. “When they want to have sex Goku.” There was comfort in knowing this was a first for both of them but acknowledging what they’re going to do out loud sounded so scandalous.</p><p>They exchanged a knowing look communicating that this was happening, and she relaxed totally in his arms. Goku sucked on her lips before prying her mouth open with his tongue. He wanted to taste her, and he didn’t know why. He just had to know. His hands found her breasts as he gripped them under her armor. Oh yeah, he understands Master Roshi now.</p><p>Chi-Chi jerked off his gi top before undoing his belt. Her face flushed completely seeing a man in person for the time. It seemed oddly large. Is that… <em>normal</em>? Is he really going to put that inside of… Yep he is.</p><p>The tiny warrior held onto her paramour as he treated her like a rag doll, lifting her legs over his arms as his thrusts evolved from gentle prods to wild thrusts.</p><p>“Goku…” she whined, “I feel funny… Something is happ… Goku… That’s… Okay… Yes… More…more…MORE! Yes! Harder! Just like that!!” she demanded as he rammed into her, the wall cracking behind her now bare back.</p><p>Goku finally gave into his need to bite her, treating her clavicle like a t-bone. Her legs came down from around his shoulders to his waist as she kept asking for more. But once wrapped around his torso, the back of her heel brushed against a small patch of round fur on his back sending him into overdrive.</p><p>“GOKU!” she screamed as he pushed harder and harder, the wall cracking even more.</p><p>“Chi! Touch that again! Do it!” he ordered to which she happily obliged. “FUCK! I am gonna explode! Should you move?”</p><p>“NO! You’re supposed to do that in me!” she instructed very much ready.</p><p>“NNNNNGGHH!! Chi….CHI!!!!!!” Goku thrusted as hard as he could as the wall crumbled behind her and their adjoining rooms became an open concept space.</p><p>The two fighters kept competing for orgasms for the next several hours, forgetting entirely about the tournament and any potential threats that lingered. In the distance, public outcry and explosions could be heard as Piccolo began his reign of terror.</p><p>“Has ANYBODY seen Goku?!” Krillin shouted as he and Yamcha prepared to fight the demon king incarnate.</p><p>“Goku,” she moaned when she heard the screams of masses through the busted window of their romp room. “Maybe… Maybe we should go check that out.”</p><p>He bit her ear and kept thrusting hard and deep into her slippery pussy. “Fight later. Fuck now.”</p><p>Her eyes rolled back in her head as her head leaned against the pillows. The couple finally managed to find the mattress. His cock found every sensitive spot inside of her and her cries in his ears drowned out the sounds of mayhem happening around them.</p><hr/><p>Three weeks later, Piccolo took his place as ruler of the world but Goku and Chi-Chi never even noticed having only taken breaks for sustenance and sleep before consuming each other again and again.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>